


Stargazer

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Romance, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are constellations everywhere, really, sun-colored stars sprinkled about Marco's skin, scattered with odd precision, as if aided by some godly hand. They're uncanny.</p><p>Just a silly bit of JeanMarco fluff. I'm trying to branch out into other ships, and cliche though it is, I love the idea of freckle worship. Maybe because I'm freckle-faced myself... :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazer

"This one looks like Leo…" Jean's voice is soft, almost reverent, warm lips dragging over silken skin, feather-light, and Marco shivers beneath him, hips bucking back insistently. 

When he finally finds his voice, shaky though it is, Marco asks, half-teasing, "Who's Leo?"

"The constellation."

"Oh." A choked gasp catches in Marco's throat when a rough thrust comes, knocking the breath from his lungs. "Didn't know you were into that sorta thing..."

"Armin is."

"Please don't talk about other guys while you're fucking me." It's nearly a whimper, sharpening when Jean's lips press to his skin again, tracing golden stars over sun-kissed silk. 

"Don't want him." It's true. "He isn't covered in stars."

There are constellations everywhere, really, sun-colored stars sprinkled about Marco's skin, scattered with odd precision, as if aided by some godly hand. They're uncanny.

Leo sits at the base of his neck, a glorious roar on its lips.

Ursa Major spreads across the back of his right shoulder, though Jean only sees it as the Big Dipper.

Down at the curve of his left hip is Draco, proud and fierce.

When he glances back, his gaze wide and dark and wanting, Jean's breath hitches in his chest.

There are stars in his eyes, too.


End file.
